Happy Birthday Ichigo
by AliceGarden
Summary: ceci est un recueille de one-shot où Ichigo fête sont anniversaire. Le couple varie en fonction du chapitre. 1 OS : ShiroXIchigo


Ceci est un One-shot et un Twincest, alors attention vous êtes prévenus.

Les personnage sont à Tite Kubo, mais l'histoire m'appartient.

Ceci est un cadeau pour ma béta Minipouce712, donc elle n'a pas put le corriger. Je m'excuse d'avance si il reste des fautes que je n'aurais pas vu pendant mes relecture.

Sur ce : Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Ichigo grimpa les quelques marches de son immeuble le menant à son étage. Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement qu'il avait prit ici à Tokyo pour suivre ses études à la fac de médecine. Le rouquin toucha ce qui se trouvait dans sa poche droite, le petit paquet entouré de papier cadeau. Un doux sourire apparut sur son visage, puis vint se joindre une légère coloration de ses joues en repensant à se qu'il avait osé acheter pour aujourd'hui. En effet, aujourd'hui, Ichigo était très heureux en ce 15 juillet. L'étudiant était plus que ravie, il s'apprêtait à fêter son anniversaire en compagnie de la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

Il ouvrit la porte, une douce odeur de grillades embaumait la pièce. Il s'approcha de la cuisine et vit alors une magnifique table dressée. Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que l'autre habitant de l'appartement réussisse à faire une aussi belle présentation, surtout quand on connaissait suffisamment la personne pour savoir que ce dernier était plutôt du genre bordélique. Ichigo retira sa veste et alla l'accrocher au porte-manteaux près de la porte d'entrée qu'il referma pour garder la chaleur de la pièce.

Quand il se retourna, deux mains se posèrent sur son visage, l'empêchant de regarder la personne en face de lui. Il soupira, trouvant le jeu idiot, car il savait pertinemment qui était celui qui lui jouait ce petit tour.

-Shiro !

-O mon dieu ! Tu ne m'appelles plus grand frère comme d'habitude ! Ferais-tu enfin ta crise d'adolescence ?

Sur ces mots, Ichigo se dégagea des mains de l'homme en face et se recula légèrement. Devant lui sa copie conforme, hormis son albinisme, arborait un sourire satisfait. Il était plus qu'heureux d'embêter son adorable petit frère.

-Shiro-nii...

-Je préfère cela.

-Tu as su faire à manger tout seul.

-Bien sûr idiot, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir 21 ans aujourd'hui !

Ichigo sourit, il aimait vraiment son frère jumeaux qui était tout pour lui. Bien que jumeaux, ils étaient vraiment différents, surtout du point de vue du caractère.

Le rouquin se dirigea vers la table et s'assit, attendant que l'autre le rejoigne pour pouvoir commencer et fêter leur anniversaire. Ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, satisfaits du repas plutôt copieux qu'avait réussit à préparer Shiro. Ichigo s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller chercher le gâteau, quand son jumeau, plus rapide que lui, l'embarqua jusqu'à leur chambre. L'aîné le bouscula et le fit tomber sur le matelas moelleux. Il saisit les poignets de son petit frère et les attacha aux barreaux de la tête de lit avec une paire de menottes. Ce dernier protesta, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait. L'albinos posa son doigt sur les lèvres du plus jeune et déclara.

-Chut, tais-toi. Je suis en train de préparer le gâteau, et je ne veux surtout pas être dérangé.

Il amena alors un chariot en argent avec dessus divers aliments et crèmes gourmandes. Ichigo comprit instinctivement ce que voulait faire son grand frère. Il rougit violemment. L'albinos se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux et commença à découper tous les vêtements que pouvait porter son jumeau. Il commença par le haut, dévoilant ainsi le torse musclé mais pas trop, avec sa magnifique peau légèrement hâlée. Il enchaîna avec la découpe du pantalon de toile noire et finit par le caleçon blanc, qui laissa voir l'érection naissante du plus jeune. La bouche de l'aîné s'étira en un sourire satisfait. Il approcha son visage du membre dur et le lécha de bas en haut. La langue chaude de l'autre sur son sexe fit frémir le rouquin qui laissa échapper un gémissement de satisfaction.

Shiro se releva et s'approcha alors des objets présents sur le chariot. Il se saisit de la chantilly et se retourna de nouveau vers sa proie. Il secoua énergiquement la bombe avant d'approcher le tube près du torse de son frère et appuya dessus. La crème légère sortit pour recouvrir la peau du rouquin. l'albinos dessina de grandes arabesques avec, de-ci de-là, décorant les muscles du plus jeune. Il reposa finalement la bombe une fois celle-ci entièrement vide et prit un saladier remplit de fraises bien rouges. Il en prit une et la porta à sa bouche. Il croqua dans le fruit mûr sous les yeux de son petit frère qui comprit l'allusion à son prénom.

-Shiro-nii... je.. je...

Le rouquin ne pu continuer sa phrase car il fut couper par une bouche venant lui voler un baiser passionné, qui avait le goût sucré de ce fruit si caractéristique. L'albinos se recula légèrement, un filet de salive les reliant encore. Il remarqua les yeux vitreux de son jumeau, et le trouva plus qu'adorable ainsi. Il se redressa et commença à déposer des fraises sur les endroits vides de crème, il en mit aussi sur les deux bout de chair dépassant et aussi sur la base du sexe du plus jeune. Enfin il prit une bouteille contenant un liquide rosâtre, il la porta à la bouche du rouquin et en fit couler légèrement dans la bouche de son jumeau. Ce dernier reconnu parfaitement la saveur de la substance, du concentré liquide de fraise. L'aîné vint de nouveau cueillir un tendre baiser mêlant cette fois sa langue à celle de son jumeau.

Shiro finit la décoration de son Ichi-gâteau en parsemant de liquide la verge fièrement dressée du rouquin. Puis il sortit un appareil photo numérique et prit de magnifiques photos de sa réussite culinaire. Voyant son frère faire, Ichigo voulut protester. Déjà gêné par la position et la préparation sur son corps, savoir que son jumeau prenait en plus des photographies avait réussit à le troubler davantage. Mais l'aîné se lassa vite des photos et délaissa l'appareil pour profiter du corps de son petit frère.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Ichigo !

-...

-Il est temps de manger le gâteau.

Et sur ces mots, l'albinos commença à lécher la crème chantilly sur les pectoraux, savourant la mousse blanche. Il se lécha les babines avant de s'attaquer à une des fraises sur le torse. il mordit dedans à pleine dents, arrachant un cris au rouquin qui sentit les dents de son aîné sur son téton. Shiro prit délicatement la deuxième fraise et la porta à la bouche de son vis-à-vis, pour lui faire goûter de nouveau au fruit rouge.

-Shiro-nii je... je n'en peux plus...

L'albinos fut plus que ravie d'entendre ça. Il retourna lécher la crème éparpillée sur le torse de son jumeau tout en jouant avec les deux bouts de chairs. Une fois la toilette finie et le torse complètement propre, sa bouche remonta jusqu'à l'un des tétons qu'il caressa de sa langue. Ichigo commença à s'impatienter, les caresses que lui donnait son frère aîné lui procuraient beaucoup de bien mais pas assez pour le satisfaire entièrement. C'est pour cela qu'il ouvrit un peu plus les cuisses, montrant son envie à son jumeau. Ce dernier prit ça comme une invitation et descendit jusqu'au sexe dressé. Il lécha le nappage qui le recouvrait, appréciant la douceur du liquide rose se mélangeant au pré-sperme du rouquin qui perlait légèrement à cause de caresses prodiguées plus tôt. Sa langue parcourut plusieurs fois la longueur du membre dur, donnant un plaisir non-contenue au plus jeune des frères.

-Ah... Shi...Shiro-nii... Ah... plus... plus !

Shiro obéit à l'ordre donner par son petit frère et prit en bouche le sexe de l'autre, il l'engloutit entièrement. Les parois chaudes de la bouche de son aîné provoqua de doux gémissements chez le plus jeune. L'albinos fit alors de lents va-et-vient, caressant le membre de sa langue. Puis quand il sentit le rouquin commencer à essayer de se délivrer de l'étreinte des anneaux de métal, Shiro fit des mouvements plus rapides. Ichigo fut obligé d'oublier son envie de liberté pour tenter de se contenir. Il ne voulait pas jouir tout de suite. Il attendait, il voulait venir en même temps que sa moitié. Il finit tout de même par se libérer dans la bouche de son grand frère dans un gémissement plus poussé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo, cela ne fait que commencer.

Il s'approcha de la bouche du plus jeune et ils échangèrent un baiser, qui permit au rouquin de goûter à sa propre semence. Il en oublia vite le goût amère, trop obnubilé par ce qui allait suivre. En effet, Shiro se mit à califourchon sur son jumeau, il défit le bouton de son jean, ouvrit la fermeture éclaire et sortit son propre membre gonflé de désir. Il approcha son sexe du visage de son petit frère.

-Il est temps pour toi aussi de savourer le gâteau.

Shiro prit de nouveau la bouteille de nappage et en fit couler abondamment sur son membre érigé. Puis il le présenta à la bouche du plus jeune, ce dernier entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et fit sortir sa langue qui s'approcha doucement du sexe tendu devant lui. Le muscle rose alla toucher la peau de la verge récoltant un peu de nappage qu'il récupéra et avala. Il ouvrit en grand la bouche et l'albinos fit glisser son membre à l'intérieur de la cavité buccale de son jumeau. La chaleur qu'il y trouva le fit gémir, il empoigna d'une seule main les cheveux roux du plus jeune et commença à faire des va-et-vient dans la bouche de ce dernier. Ichigo, entravé par les menottes, ne pouvait absolument pas se défendre contre son grand frère qui profita de la situation pour donner la cadence qu'il voulait à la gâterie qu'il recevait de la part de son jumeau. Il lui fit prendre un rythme rapide qui fut légèrement douloureux pour le plus jeune. Shiro finit par enfoncer son membre au plus profond de la bouche de l'autre d'un seul coup et se libéra. Ichigo fut forcé d'avaler la semence de son aîné. Puis l'albinos se retira satisfait mais pas encore comblé.

Il se lécha les babines en voyant que son accès de violence avait permis au rouquin de retrouver un érection bien développée. Étant donner que son propre membre était parfaitement humidifié, il le présenta directement à l'antre non-préparée de son petit-frère qui protesta en voyant son aîné faire.

-Shiro-nii ! Non ! Pas aussi violemm...

Ichigo ne put finir sa phrase car il fut pénétré d'un coup rapide et direct qui tapa en plein sur son point sensible.

-Je connais tellement bien ton corps.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Shiro sortit son membre et se ré-emboîta aussitôt, tapant de nouveau dans la prostate du rouquin qui cria à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Les mains de l'albinos vinrent saisir les cuisses du plus jeune, et les soulevèrent légèrement. Shiro avait ainsi un meilleur angle pour ses coups de butoir qui achevèrent le rouquin.

Perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, Ichigo ne pouvait plus prononcer de sons intelligibles, seul des gémissements parfois étouffés arrivaient à sortir de sa bouche et se répercutaient sur les murs blancs de la chambre à coucher. La douce musique que faisait le rouquin vint apporter à l'aîné une satisfaction non-contenue, qui se répercuta sur la violence des aller-et-venue de son membre dans l'antre chaude du plus jeune.

-Je.. Je viens, je aaaah !

Ichigo ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Il se libéra et souilla son ventre de sa semence blanche. Shiro remonta sa main vers les anneaux de métal qui liaient les poignets de son frère et les ouvrit d'un simple geste. Permettant ainsi au plus jeune d'être libre de ses mouvements, mais son aîné, son sexe toujours dans l'antre de son jumeau, lui saisit la taille et le releva, alors que lui s'allongea. Le rouquin se retrouva empaler sur le membre dur de l'albinos.

-Va y, moi aussi j'ai le droit de jouir. Alors à toi de jouer !

Ichigo rougit violemment, il sut que son frangin voulait qu'il le fasse jouir en s'empalant sur son sexe. Shiro ne put plus attendre que l'autre réagisse, et donna un coup de reins puissant, son membre s'enfonça dans le corps du rouquin touchant son point G. Le plus jeune cria et l'autre continua de donner des coups de reins. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Ichigo bougea par lui même et continua à s'empaler sur le sexe dur de son aîné. Allant de plus en plus vite, oubliant complètement dans quelle position il se trouvait. Shiro finit par gémir et son frère le suivit, la pièce se remplit de gémissements.

-Shiro-nii je... je vais venir... !

-Moi aussi, Ichi !

Les deux hommes se libérèrent ensemble, l'un tachant le torse de l'autre, alors que l'albinos marquais son frère et le remplissant de son sperme.

xOxoxOx

Ichigo s'avança et prit l'objet contenue dans l'une de ses poches. Il en sortit le cadeau qui donna à son jumeau.

-Joyeux anniversaire Shiro-nii ! Tien voici ton cadeaux.

L'aîné le prit et s'en attendre l'ouvrit, il défit rapidement l'emballage et découvrit une belle boite de velours qui contenait un anneau en argent avec de petite pierre d'onyx parsemée tout autour. Il remarqua une inscription à l'intérieur qui disait : « Pour toujours »

-Voilà un bien beau présent mon petit Ichigo ! Ironisa le plus âgé. Mais j'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi.

Shiro tendit un autre petit paquet à son frêre qui s'enpressa de l'ouvrit, il contennait lui aussi une petite boite et à l'intérieur, une autre bague, cette fois en or jaune avec des éclat d'or blanc. Un objet d'une beauté qui avait elle aussi un petit message : « A jamais ». Ichigo rougit en comprenant qu'il avait eu comme toujours la même idée, il n'était pas jumeaux pour rien. Il s'approcha de l'autre et l'embrassa timidement avant que l'aîné approfondisse le baiser.

-Merci Shiro-nii.


End file.
